


Always Be Prepared

by Megamonster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, Angry Sex, Broken Condoms, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, humor-ish, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Sam and a fellow hunter, Kathy, shared an evening filled with passion. Then Sam discovers something and worriedly asks Kathy if she's prepared.





	Always Be Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> This is something me and a friend came up with, thought it was too funny for us both and decided to write it and share with the internet! It's short, but still. Enjoy!

Kathy was laying under the covers after having the best sex with one of the Winchester brothers, Sam to be specific. Sam fucking Winchester. Smiling happily to herself in her post-orgasmic bliss, and Sam lying next to her.

“Be right back.” He says in her ear. She didn’t quite hear him, still thinking about what had just happened the past hour and a half. It was going fine up until now. Kathy was helping the Winchester’s with a case they were stumped on. One thing led to another in her motel room a few doors down and here they are. “Uh, Kat?”

“Hmm?” She hummed happily in reply.

“Are you on the pill by chance?”

“The what?” She turns her head to Sam who had pulled his jeans back on. Sam was staring at a completely torn condom with his jizz spilling out. “I have my heart medication if that’s what you mean.”

“No, not that. A different kind of pill.”

“Oh, then I have no clue what you mean.”

“Are you fucking-” Sam huffs angrily and tosses the broken condom in the trash. “Pill, you know, birth control. The thing you take so you don’t get pregnant.” Kathy was just staring at him, not saying anything or blinking while Sam was yelling at her. She didn't keep track of how long he was yelling at her. To be honest, she was too busy getting all flustered from how hot Sam is when he’s angry. “Kat!”

“Huh, what?" She shakes her head. "Sorry, was just thinking about how sexy you look when you’re mad.”

“What?! Why the fuck are you thinking about that right now, you should be thinking about the fact you might get pregnant!”

“From what?”

“From the broken condom I just discovered!”

“Ok, and what is it that you’re trying to ask me?”

“Sweet jesus..” Sam mutters and pinches the bridge of his nose. His head was hung low, one hand on his hip while the other was wiping over his mouth.

“Let’s stop thinking about whatever you are upset about and have angry sex.” Kathy kneels on the bed, the sheets falling off her body, she moves forward on her knees and reaches for Sam’s belt loops. “Hot angry sex.” She bites her bottom lip.

“No, Kat! Are you serious you don’t know what the birth control is, or are you just fucking with me?”

“Mmm nope.” Without looking she unbuttons Sam’s jeans and lets them drop to the floor. Dick half hard. “Come on! I know you wanna.” Kathy slithers her hands up Sam’s torso and chest, resting on top of his shoulders.

“Kat, no. I’m being serious about this. If you don’t know what birth control is, why would you want to have sex, again?”

“Because you make me horny when your face turns red with anger. Your hazel eyes burn and voice so demanding. Does things to me.” Sam’s face flushes, not with anger though. “Don’t worry about putting on another condom, it’ll most likely tear like the other one.”

Sam moaned and closed his eyes. “N-no, can’t, don’t.” She grabbed onto his dick which sprang to life at the contact.

“C’mon Sammy. Fuck me into the mattress, I know you’re still mad at me, use it to fuck me rough, fuck me senseless.” He growled and pounced. Pinning her wrists above her head.

“Dean’s the only one who calls me Sammy.” He grits through clenched teeth.

“That’s right Sammy, be rough with me, be angry at me.”

~~~

“Oh fuck, Sam! Yea, fuck me.” Kathy grunted. She wanted to touch Sam but he had her hands tied to the headboard with his belt. She had came three times already and Sam was just sitting on the edge. “Sammy!” Kathy screamed to get a reaction. She got frantic, hard, fast thrusts of his hips as a response.

“The” Thrust. “Name” Thrust. “Is” Thrust. “ _Sam!_ ” One particularly hard thrust had Sam spilling his seed into Kathy.

“Mmm, fuck yea. That’s it Sammy, fill me up.” His hips stuttered and stopped. Before he could get his breathing together, his eyes shot open and he groans.

“I can’t believe you manipulated me.”

“Hey, got what I wanted from the so called Sam Winchester.”

“Yea, and I can’t raise a child into this life, it just can’t happen like this.” Sam reaches up and undoes the belt holding her wrists. He pulls out and goes to get dressed. “Dean’s going to be _pissed_ if and when he finds out. I can’t believe I fucking did this.”

“It’ll be ok Sam.” Kathy gets up from the bed and heads towards the bathroom. “Oh.” She stops and turns her head with a mischievous grin on her face. Sam looked at her after his shirt was situated. “I know what birth control is, I’m on it. Was just fuckin’ with ya.” She shuts the bathroom door, locking it and turning the shower on.

Sam’s shoulders dropped and heart filled with relief. “Fucking bitch.” He chuckles.


End file.
